


【寡红】女王与骑士.19

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO预警*冰与火之歌au*女王红O x 骑士寡A*OOC预警*脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇*私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	【寡红】女王与骑士.19

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO预警  
> *冰与火之歌au  
> *女王红O x 骑士寡A  
> *OOC预警   
> *脑洞来源于冰火的番外篇  
> *私设女性可以做骑士和御林铁卫

“进来…”

Wanda羞怯的声音在她的耳边响起，Natasha翘起身子，早已兴奋得站起来的腺体轻轻抵在她的腔口，激动的心情让Natasha有些说不出话来，于是她只能再次吻上Wanda，腰肢缓缓下沉。

坚硬的顶端拓开了紧致的入口，然而只进去了一小段。看到Wanda突然惨白的脸色，Natasha慌忙想要把自己拔出来，然而这样的动作却立刻让Wanda痛到哭出了声。

她好看的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，却依然固执地抱紧了Natasha的脖颈，努力地放松身体想要好好接纳那凶猛的腺体“慢…慢点来…我可以的…Nat”

Natasha心疼地吻去她眼角的泪珠，手缓缓伸下去揉捏着她花瓣上方的花核，那可怜的小豆子被她拨动得东倒西歪，不断地为Wanda提供着快感。

那紧紧包覆她的甬道逐渐放松下来，Natasha只觉得后背的冷汗顺着自己的脊背逐渐滑进了腰窝，可她却不敢乱动，生怕伤到身下的人。

Wanda眯着眼睛歪过头，纤长灵巧的手指顺着她衣服的下摆抚摸上来，在她敏感的腰侧滑动，甚至还罩上了她胸前的柔软

“Nat…你好棒…”

她轻声赞美着身上的骑士，另一只手滑向她向上翘起的圆润臀瓣，五指收紧揉捏着那里，在听到Natasha突然粗重的呼吸后，Wanda眼底一暗，那只手蹭过二人交叠的大腿缓缓来到前面，手掌握住那腺体留在自己体外的部分。

“唔…别…”Natasha整个人瘫软下来，她的手肘撑在Wanda的脸侧，腰身带动着腺体不自觉地在她的手心滑动，甚至还有再次膨大的趋势。

Wanda舔着她的耳廓，将双腿分得更开，任由对方毫无技巧地按揉自己的腿心，那没有章法的触摸让Wanda兴奋地挤压着她的端头，大腿的肌肉紧绷起来剧烈颤抖着。

“啊…Nat…”Wanda突然抽搐着抱紧了身上的Alpha，那天在趴在田地里的感觉再次涌了上来，甚至比上次的感觉还要刺激。

Natasha只觉得自己被骤然搅紧，抬起头便对上了那人涣散的眼睛。Wanda半张着小口，脸上痛苦与愉快交织在一起，失神的眸子倒映着她的面庞。

鬼使神差的，红发骑士猛地冲进了她的身体。本就敏感的身体被突然贯穿，Wanda抽噎着弓起身体，刚刚的没顶减轻了撕裂的痛感，取而代之的是酸胀的感觉，她歪过头蹭了蹭Natasha的手掌“好胀…Nat…”

Natasha抱紧她，大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，那紧致的甬道紧紧包裹着她，被她的顶端牢牢顶住的腔口还在不停收缩，仿佛一张小嘴在不停吸吮着她。

Wanda被胀到快要要哭出来，她无力地推搡着身上的人，双腿却缠住了对方的腰“动一动…Nat…好难受…”

Natasha喘息着慢慢晃动起了腰肢，感受着那炙热肉壁的摩擦，难以言喻的快感让她也不由得低吟出声。

Wanda感觉自己置身在一团云层之上，篝火的热气和连绵不断的欲望几乎将她的汗水烤干，二人连接的地方又湿又热，她此刻已经适应了Alpha的粗大，甚至已经沉溺于对方的给予。

随着Natasha的速度不断加快，那让人喘不过气来的快感不断升级，Wanda迷蒙着双眼望着对方认真的眉眼，沐浴在她温柔的目光下。

Omega脆弱的身体紧紧咬着腺体，湿滑的甬道套弄着她，Natasha的双手穿过她的肋下紧紧抱着她，手掌撑在她的脑后与她接吻，身下的动作越来越用力，几乎每次都完全抽出来，再重重撞进去。

Wanda浑身瘫软地任由她爱抚着，细碎的呻吟和脸上的泪痕让她看上去楚楚可怜，Natasha把脸埋在她的颈间，拼命呼吸着她身上的香气，Wanda则仰起头，失焦的眸子直直地望着夜空。

腔道被完全撑开，那炙热的端头直直顶进她的花心，重重研磨。越发可怕的快感让Wanda只想逃离，她尖叫着摇头，却被对方紧紧禁锢在怀里动弹不得，凶猛地进攻着她的身体。

激烈的快感仿佛汹涌的潮水一般将Wanda的理智卷走，她逐渐在对方的攻城掠地之下溃不成军，甬道痉挛着缴紧了腺体，透明的花液从二人交合的地方飞溅出来。

腺体的根部猛然膨胀，Natasha低吼一声，牙齿立刻咬住了Wanda胸口挺立的乳尖，重重吮吸着。

乳白色的液体猛地灌满了Wanda的肚子，她被胀到想要逃离，却被成结的腺体牢牢锁住动弹不得，只能任由那有力的热液喷洒在她敏感至极的肉壁上。

Wanda无力地环抱着Natasha，双眼直直地望着天空，不知道是不是错觉，好像有一颗猩红色的流星从天边划过，她疲惫地闭上眼，哑着嗓子带着哭腔，在骑士的耳边喃喃自语“真希望有一天…我能够亲自为你加冕，让你做我的骑士…”

“就算不加冕…”Natasha回过头亲吻着她红润的脸颊“我也会一直陪伴在你身边，做你的骑士的…”

“说好了可不许反悔…”Wanda迎上她的吻，双手攀上了她的后背。

“我向你保证…我的公主…”Natasha抱着她坐起身，消退后的腺体滑了出来，她低头凑到Wanda耳边轻声询问着“可不可以再来一次？”

Wanda红着脸点点头，身体被那人翻了过去，红肿的花瓣在空气中微微颤抖着开合，骑士趴伏到她的背后，粗长的腺体再次贯穿了她。

Wanda仰起头发出一声畅快的呻吟，纤细的手臂却承受不住似的瑟瑟发抖，整个人被冲击得几乎要撞到树干上。

红发骑士伸手揽住她，带着她向后躺在了熊皮上，这个姿势让二人不由得会想起那天晚上在神木林中女爵和Elizabeth的样子。

不等Wanda害羞，Natasha便从身后拉开了她的腿，腰不知疲倦地挺弄起来，Wanda无力地躺在她的身上，身体被带动着上下起伏，那人却得寸进尺地揉捏起她肿胀的乳尖和花核，手掌还轻轻按压着她的小腹。

“啊…Nat…不…不要按…”几乎要泄身的感觉让Wanda惊慌地想要逃离，甬道也不受控制地夹紧，Natasha用鼻尖轻蹭着她后颈的腺体“不要怕…会很舒服的…”

“唔…”Wanda的眼睛再次变得雾气弥漫，娇软的啜泣声被冲撞得七零八落，她像一只受尽委屈的小动物一样缩进骑士的怀里，被对方带着再次到达了顶峰“Nat…Nat…不行了…啊啊啊…”

晶莹的花液从腿心喷洒而出，那人却不肯放过她，依然全力进攻着，肉穴被欺负得肿胀不堪，大腿根也红肿一片。

最后，她竟然过分地让Wanda骑在自己的身上，有力的双手禁锢着她纤细的腰肢带着她上下套弄着自己，而Wanda则无力地被她带动着起伏，身体像是要散架了一般抖动着，断断续续的呻吟声偶尔夹杂几声溃败的哭腔。

直到天边破晓，Natasha才终于放过了她，Wanda却只是无力地咬了她一口，接着沉沉地睡了过去。

*

恐怖堡

“Mommy…”Elizabeth赤裸着身体站在窗前回头望着坐在床边的女爵，手指着天边的那颗拖着猩红色尾巴的彗星。

“哦？”

Scarlett的脸颊泛着红潮，浅色的眸子中的柔和在看到那颗彗星后立刻消失不见，她皱着眉站起身来，完全无视了自己身上的狼藉“快点去找学士，Lizzie…看来我们要早些动身去君临了…”

*

君临

“这实在太难说了…”老学士颤抖地捏紧了他那串由各种金属打造的项圈“我从没见过如此璀璨的彗星…”

“夏日已尽…父亲…”Pietro站在Erik亲王身后“现在七国上下已经十分动荡了，我不认为这彗星是个吉兆…”

“今早收到了恐怖堡寄来的信，Wanda她们已经完成任务了，现在应该已经踏上到学城的路了。”Erik转过身来“只希望至少她可以远离这战争…”

“如果到了不得已的时候，也必须要让她回来了…”Pietro一闪而过的不忍还是沉进了他深海般的蓝眸中“毕竟她是一个坦格利安…”

“罢了…”Erik缓缓踱步到壁炉边，壁炉的上方装饰着一颗大约一米长的龙头骨，在它大张的口中架着一把瓦雷利亚钢制的一手半剑。

他伸手取下那把剑转身递给Pietro“今天是你的命名日…我希望你可以继承这把黑火，为国王扫清障碍…”

Pietro接过剑后连忙单膝跪地“我是七王国的骑士…保卫国王是我的职责与使命。”

Erik点了点头，接着脸上褪去了严肃的神情“希望那个小红毛没有亏待Wanda…毕竟今天也是她的命名日呢…”

*

“Wanda Wanda…”

Natasha叫醒了依然睡在货仓里的Wanda“你快看！好大的彗星啊！”

“唔…别吵我…我要睡到明天去…”

“你看一眼嘛！明天它就消失了！”

“哎呀你好烦！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 第二阶段.完


End file.
